The Great Kaiju War
The Great Kaiju War was a conflict fought between Human kind against the Prosecutors using Bio-Engineer Kaijus to fight. The war was carried from June 24 2012 to November 25 2032. The war was fought all over Earth and resulted in a win for Human kind, at a cost of 1 billion 258 million people and East Asia. The war destroyed all levels of Society on Earth, and almost forced Humans into Pre-Industrial Era. Origin of the name In 2012 Dr. Jake Alexander gave it the name " The Lost War", in 2014 when Grand Ranger was completed he named it "The Human Test". The war was renamed in 2018 by General Douglas Anderson as " The Great War", in 2021 it was renamed once again by Dr. Alexander as " The Kaiju War". It was renamed in 2027 when Jerion, Lopuun, Pedik emerged from The Caribbean, Red Sea, and Mediterranean Breach at the same time, Douglas gave it the name of " The Great Apocalypse". In 2031 Douglas renamed the war " The Great Kaiju War" following the events in East Asia. Timeline Each month is 31 day, there is 365 days in a year. I was too lazy to get real calendars. Before Hour Death 70 Million Years Ago - Benton, Juyafi, Vurhon, and Grunyo sent with Kaiju DNA to evolve and prepare Earth for the Mining Process 65 Million Years Ago - Benton, Juyafi, Vurhon, and Grunyo crash land on Pre-Historic Earth, causing the extinction of Dinosaurs. - Benton, Juyafi, Vurhon, and Grunyo begin Evolution phrase. 54 Million Years Ago - Evolution phrase corrupted with Mammal and Kaiju DNA. 3 million Years Ago - Grefi, Serui, Wanfo, and Zaxoin sent to Earth to open Dimensional Breaches on Earth. 500 Thousand Years Ago - Grefi, Serui, Wanfo, and Zaxoin separate at entry of Milky Way. 127 Years Ago - Thurmond Comet (aka. Grefi Comet) begins orbiting Earth, to hit Boston in June 24 2012 100 Years Ago - Helih Comet (aka. Serui Comet) begins otbiting Earth, to hit Seoul in August 25 2012 97 Years Ago - Wanfo Comet begins orbiting Earth, to hit Sicily in December 26 2012 89 Years Ago - Braun Comet (aka. Zaxoin Comet) begins to orbit Mars, to directly hit and destroy Australia in January 27 2013 Events of 2012 21/3/2012 - Braun Comet accidentally hits a ESPN sateliite 27/4/2012 - Waifu Comet accidentally hits a Fox satellite 31/5/2012. - Thurmond Comet is detected by The European Space Agency 14/6/2012. - Helih Comet is detected by The Brazilian Space Agency 22/6/2012 - NASA detects a small change in Thurmond Comet orbit 23/6/2012 - NASA detects a crash land of Thurmond on Greenland 24/6/2012. - Thurmond begins re-entry into the atmosphere 9:30 AM. - Thurmond changes trajectory to hit Boston 10:30 AM. - NASA detects the change on Thurmond's trajectory 11:30 AM. - NASA warns Boston about the imminent disaster 12:00 PM. - Boston begins evacuation 12:15 PM. - NASA life scanners detect life on Thurmond Comet 12:30 PM. - NASA reveals that Thurmond is a living thing 12:45 PM. - Thurmond hit's Boston, instantly killing 225,000 people 1:00 PM. - National guard mobilized to Boston 1:05 PM. - Grefi raises from the downtown of Boston 1:10 PM - National Danger Level in the U.S. reaches Defcon 10 1:15 PM - Boston Downtown is destroyed by Grefi 1:35 PM - Boston deathrate raises up to 459,585 dead, 613,795 injured, and 787,685 missing 1:55 PM. - Squadron 72 is the first military response by the United States 2:30 PM. - United States launches Operation Sea Horse using 2,500 Fighters, 500 Bombers, 50 Stealth and Radar Airplanes, 15,000 National Guard, and 25,000 soldiers. 3:00 PM. - United States fires 5 Tomahawks into Grefi 3:15 PM. - Boston death rate raises up to 646,573 dead, 746,685 injured and 847,537 missing 3:25 PM. - Grefi begins to leave Boston heading to the East of the city, causing thousands of death an leaving all of the city destroyed. 4:45 PM. - First National Guards reach Boston through the port. 5:00 PM. - Operation Sea Horse launched to stop Grefi in Point Zack, 25 KM away from the outskirts of Boston 5:55 PM. - Grefi reaches Point Zack 6:15 PM. - American soldiers retreat from Point Zack, only being capable of detaining the beast for 10 minutes 6:45 PM. - Operation Sea Horse is considered a complete disaster 7:00 PM. - Operation Hopping is launched using all remaining Sea Horse operatives and 15 Nuclear Missiles 7:05 PM. - All Sea Horse operatives sent to point Mark 100 KM away from Boston outskirts 7:30 PM. - Grefi reaches Point Mark 7:35 PM. - Nuclear Missiles launch to kill Grefi to impact on 8:30 PM 7:55 PM. - American troops retreat from Point Mark being able to stop him for 18 minutes 8:15 PM. - 15 Tomahawks are fired to stop Gefri 8:25 PM. - Strong winds redirect Hopping Missiles by 5 minutes 8:35 PM. - Missiles hit the beast and nearly killed it 8:40 PM. - 25 new Nuclear Missiles are fired into Grefi to impact 9:30 PM 9:30 PM. - Missiles hit the beast and kill it 9:45 PM. - Grefi is officially pronounced dead 25/6/2014 12:30 AM. - Massachusetts death toll raises up to 848,474 dead, 947,474 injured, and 1,136,748 missing =